megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wood Man
is a combat Robot Master created by Doctor Albert Wily using a special coating material obtained from natural cypresses, his body being made almost completely out of wood, including some of his mechanisms. Because of this, Wood Man has great physical strength, but is slow and extremely vulnerable to fire. His weapon is the Leaf Shield, leaf-shaped magnetic bits that can be used to protect himself and attack enemies in different ways. His weakness is the Atomic Fire, but the Metal Blade and the Air Shooter are also good choices. If one can detonate a Crash Bomber next to him, the explosions will score for multiple hits. Wood Man is apparently one of Dr. Wily's favorite robots. It has been said however, that unless laminated or otherwise preserved, Wood Man's wooden parts will eventually rot over time, which would mean replacement parts would be needed every once in a while. It should be noted that in the Normal Mode from the English NES version of Mega Man 2, Wood Man (when he's not defended by the Leaf Shield) can be destroyed with one hit of the fully charged Atomic Fire. In-game appearances Mega Man 3: Doc Robot Wood Man has a cameo appearance in Mega Man 3 as data of the Doc Robot in Shadow Man's stage. The Doc Robot with his data is weak to Needle Cannon and Search Snake. Mega Man 8 He also appears as a mini-boss in the Sega Saturn version of Mega Man 8, as a one-time boss in Search Man's stage. He grants Mega Man a Bolt (relocated in the PlayStation version) when defeated, making it the only mandatory Bolt in the game. Mega Man 10 In Mega Man 10, he makes a cameo appearance as data of the Weapons Archive and is weak to Triple Blade. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Wood Man's stage in Mega Man 2: *Atomic Chicken *Bubble Bat *Hot Dog *Mecha Monkey *Pipi *Robo-Rabbit Enemies in Wood Man's stage in the Game Boy game Mega Man II: *Atomic Chicken *Bubble Bat *Cannon *Hot Dog *Needle Press *Neo Metall *Robo-Rabbit Damage Data Charts :*For Atomic Fire, the first digit is the standard shot; second is when it's charged more; third digit is when it is fully charged. :* For Mega Buster, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up. :* A fully-charged Mega Buster does the same damage in all of its forms (normal, Laser, and Arrow). Other media Mega Man Wood Man appeared in episode 11 of the Mega Man animated series. In the cartoon, Wood Man's Leaf Shield is a large leaf-shaped shield instead of small leaves that rotate around him. Captain N: The Game Master In episode 20 of Captain N: The Game Master, Wood Man and other robots from Mega Man 2 play soccer against the main characters. This version of Wood Man has a wooden shield in his left arm instead of the Leaf Shield, and his right arm is a blaster that can shoot vines. Mega Man Megamix In the story "Orders to Destroy R" from the manga Mega Man Megamix, Wood Man and his minions rescued Dr. Light's robots and try to convince them to join Dr. Wily. Elec Man and Ice Man went with him to the Wily Castle, but they only followed him to capture Wily, defeating Wood Man in the base. In this manga, Wily developed Wood Man for combat in wooden areas, so he was designed with camouflage as a main feature. The Leaf Shield is an electromagnetic field that surrounds him with leaf-shaped units made of Ceramic Titanium, which are coated with a special substance that makes them impervious to all attacks. Other appearances Wood Man also appeared in the manga Rockman: Dr. Wily's Plot, Rockman World 2 and Rockman 4Koma Great March. Gallery 2-wood.jpg|Wood Man's original art. Stage14.jpg|Wood Man's stage concept art. SARWoodMan.jpg|Wood Man in Super Adventure Rockman. No016woodman.jpg|Wood Man in the Mega Man cartoon show. Cntgmwoodman.jpg|Wood Man from Captain N: The Game Master. Trivia *Inspired by one of Keiji Inafune's cousins, a carpenter. According to an interview in 1992, Inafune and his cousin loved to go camping in the outdoors together when they were young, and Wood Man and his stage were inspired by those memories. *Wood Man is one of the Robot Masters mentioned in the online video エアーマンが倒せない (I Can't Defeat Airman). The song states that in order to beat Air Man, they try to obtain Wood Man's Leaf Shield, but they also are not able to defeat Wood Man as well. *Despite Flame Sword being both a bladed weapon and a fire element, it does significantly less damage than his previous weaknesses. He may have been better prepared. However, it is still arguably his greatest weakness to date, since the Flame Sword can pierce and burn up his leaves, rendering his attacks harmless. *Ironically, not only is Wood Man resistant to the Rolling Cutter, a weapon designed for cutting down trees, but Wood Man's Leaf Shield is the best weapon to use against Cut Man in Mega Man: The Power Battle. *Wood Man's theme in Mega Man: The Power Battle is a remix of Crash Man's stage theme. *The first theme of Dr. Wily's castle in Mega Man 6 sounds like a remix of Wood Man's theme. *In the IPhone and IPod Touch versions of Mega Man 2, he is considered by some to be weaker than is original NES counterpart. *Wood Man is the first Robot Master to have a body made of natural resources, though despite this, it is said that to prevent rotting and other natural occurrences, his body is coated in a thin layer of metal. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Nature Robot Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily